Government Hoax
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: In which Dean witnesses what he thinks is one and doesn't know how to deal. But the mysterious Cas Novak does. Idek guiz. Don't know what imma do with this. So, have it at it while you can. K? Also. Vaycay for me. Won't be around. But I'm never around...


**Heya guiz. This is just a little somethin-somethin thats been rolling around in my head. Wrote it on notebook paper and then foudn said notebook paper today and typed it up for joooo. **

**So: Cas is with... a government agency. Dean...witnesses something and doesn't believe it. Don't know if I'll go any farther than this tho, guiz. It's just a drabble that might be more later on in life. So enjoy it.**

**Yes. It's short.**

**Dean: I sound like a pussy in this.**

**Cas: DEAN! LANGUAGE!**

**Gabe: *to Dean* Probably because you are.**

**Sam: GABE! MANNERS!**

**Dean&Gabe: FUCK YOU.**

**Cas&Sam: *tears***

**Dean: Shit.**

**Gabe: I totally forgot they were so fucking sensitive.**

**Dean: I know, right?**

**Dean&Gabe: *sigh***

**Dean: C'mere. *hugs Cas* Sorry babe. *whispers***

**Gabe: C'mere you giant moose, you. *tries to hug, Sam and fails, so he hugs his chest* Sorry. *mumbles***

**Cas&Sam: *over their bf's heads-thumbs up* SCORE.**

**Eve: I love it when you all fight, hurt each others feelings, then kiss and make up.**

**Me: O.o Why no one kissing then?**

**Eve: Ditto. Chop-chop lets get moving people with the lip action.**

**Dean&Cas:*sigh* Alrighty. *DESTIEL KISS***

**Sam&Gabe:*excited* OH YEAH. *SABRIEL KISS***

**Me&Eve: OH YEAH. SLASHY OTP MADDNESS LOVE THINGY MABOBY.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN.**

**Current Song: *checks*Special Cases, 100th Window. idek guiz**

**Current mood: sleepy as all shit. if shit is sleepy that is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Government Hoax<strong>

Dean is looking at Castiel like he's grown three heads. "You're crazy," he says. "An extremist."

Castiel doesn't even chuckle. His face is a blank slate of seriousness. "I am not Mr. Winchester. I assure you."

"It's a myth," Dean says vehemently. He feels his hands shaking. "A hobby that mama's boys and neglected women who weren't hugged enough as kids believe in. It's not _real_."

"Dean-" and Castiel catches himself. "I know it might not make sense now, but you must trust me."

"It's a government hoax," Dean says, voice less sure, breaking.

Castiel looks as if he could go on, but stops himself. He sighs. "Fine. But remember this." And Dean listens. "What you experienced today _happened_." Dean swallows. He'd been avoiding that. "It _happened_," he emphasizes again. Castiel flicks his wrist and then suddenly there's a card in his hand. "In case you want to..." He pauses as he finds the correct phrase. "Want to 'man up' to your situation. We could use you on our team. My unit's been short of hand."

Castiel flicks the card onto the tale between them. Dean stares at it until it blurs. "Um..."

"If you do go, just show the guard that card. You'll be sent to me and my...people." Dean doesn't answer so Castiel sighs and says, "I hope to see you again in the future Dean Winchester."

Dean only picks up the card when Castiel Novak leaves. He almost screams when he sees a fuzzy picture of his face on it already, accompanied by his full name and by the words:

**Full Access Pass...**

_**AREA 51.**_

* * *

><p><strong>So... whatcha think? Don't know what imma do with it, but it serves more purpose here than on my dash doing nothing. So.<strong>

**Also, NOTICE: Going on vaycay to NYC. Soooooos, I won't be on all week.**

**Then I'm going to Six Flags with my friend so i'll be gone all day to. **

**Then i go school shopping on sat. and sun. (i also have church on sun. XP) **

**Then on Tuesday, im back to school bitches. i got abso-fucking-lutely nothing done this summer. i get more shit done during the school year. WTF?**

**Anyways, what im saying is that i won't be on until i get back in the swing o'things. Or i might just be on. Just not this week, but probs this weekend. IDK peeps. IDEK.**

**Just... look and wait for something new of mine and then you'll know.**

**Dean: you are such a pain in the ass.**

**Gabe: Ditto.**

**Cas: I think she is sensible in telling them what her schedule is so that they know when to look forward to her return.**

**Sam: *feeling slightly dumb and needing to get into convo* What he said.**

**Dean&Gabe&Cas&Eve: O.o**

**Sam: *grumpy* Fine, i'll admit it. Not one of my best lines.**

**Eve: not by a long shot.**

**Sam: Thanks Eve. Really, thanks for that. *Sarcasm on 10000000000+***

**Eve: *smiling because she doesn't know any better* You're welcome Sammy. *skips off into her room***

**Sam: *calling after her* DON'T CALL ME SAMMMMMYYYY!**

**Dean&Cas&Gabe: O.O Dude.**

**Sam: B(**

**Me: *laughs hysterically at you all* I really love you guys, you know that?**

**Dean: *gives me the finger***

**Cas: *cold shoulder of-the-lord***

**Gabe: FUCK YOU!**

**So... enough of the crazy for one night, jah?**


End file.
